


John Egbert/Vriska Serket drabble.

by Caliginous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humanstuck, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous/pseuds/Caliginous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend wanted some JohnVris and I was happy to oblige, so here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Egbert/Vriska Serket drabble.

It was a warm summery day, a gentle breeze blew through your yard and cooled the air around you, and it was a nice time to be outside. The grass blades tilted in the minor force of the wind, ultimately ending up crushed under your bare feet as you walked around your yard, a bit lonely, and entirely bored. Your name was John Egbert, and you were about to meet someone special. She waltzed up to you as if the world belonged to her; she was about 5’5, an inch shorter than you. Her blonde hair with cerulean streaks seemed to glow like gold in the reflective sun; her eyes matched the simple shade of blue that was in her hair. You couldn’t resist taking a peek up and down her, she had a fairly average chest, and she was skinny, her backside jutting out somewhat, definitely somewhat toned. Your voice squeaked out, you could barely hear it over the pounding in your chest, “Uh, hi.” Her voice was much more confident, a bit melodious, “Hey, you looked a bit lonely so I figured I might come over and keep you company.” A coy smile was playing across her lips, as she offered a hand to you. It wasn’t a second before you gave her a big buck-toothed grin and took the hand, pulling her down to sit beside you on your front porch. She rested her head on your shoulder and the both of you stayed that way for a while. Neither of you was lonely, not any more.


End file.
